Fluch und Segen
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Dumbledore kommt von der Suche nach einem Horkrux schwer verletzt zurück nach Hogwarts. Snape ist seine einzige Hoffnung...


Fluch und Segen

1.

Alle Schüler und Lehrer Hogwarts' saßen in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen. An den vier Haustischen wurde gelacht und herumgealbert wie fast jeden Tag. Selbst die Stimmung am Lehrertisch schien ungewöhnlich gut.

Schließlich war endlich Wochenende und für den morgigen Samstag war ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant.

Nur einer schaute sehr missmutig drein. Er war wie immer in seine lange schwarze Robe gehüllt und saß zur Rechten des Schulleiters.

Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore waren in ein anscheinend ernstes Gespräch vertieft.

„Aber Al, Du hast mir versprochen, heute Abend endlich mal wieder zu mir zu kommen! Ich habe mir heute sogar extra für Dich per Eileule noch Zitronenbonbons aus dem Honigtopf schicken lassen.", flüsterte Severus eindringlich.

Bei seinen Worten ließ er unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf das Knie des Schulleiters gleiten. Doch Dumbledore, der bei einer solchen Berührung für gewöhnlich lächelte und wohlig seufzte, blieb kerzengerade sitzen, blickte Severus ernst in die fast schwarzen Augen und sagte schließlich leise:

„Sev, Du weißt, es geht nicht. Ich habe meine Gründe und…"

„Ja! Und diese Gründe will ich verdammt noch mal kennen, Albus!", unterbrach Severus ihn und seine Stimme war dabei ein wenig lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Minerva McGonagall sah auf und betrachtete Albus und Severus einen Moment lang nachdenklich. Doch gleich darauf wurde sie wieder von Professor Slughorn in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

Dumbledore gab schließlich nach. Er nickte Severus zu, drückte leicht seine Hand und meinte:

„Also gut. Dann komm' nach dem Abendessen in den Raum der Wünsche."

Die Worte hatten Albus' Mund kaum verlassen, als Severus sich schon vom Lehrertisch erhob und aus der Großen Halle rauschte.

Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle und ließ sich schließlich auf den steinernen Stufen vor dem Schlossportal nieder. Es war ruhig. Endlich hatte er den Lärm, den diese Schüler veranstalteten, hinter sich gelassen. Severus seufzte traurig und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Es war ein milder Abend, die Dämmerung hatte gerade erst eingesetzt und dem Lehrer fiel auf, dass noch viele Vögel am fast wolkenlosen Himmel ihre Kreise zogen.

Severus war schon den ganzen Tag voller Vorfreude gewesen. Er hatte es nicht einmal übers Herz gebracht, dem tollpatschigen Longbottom Punkte abzuziehen, als dieser sich im Unterricht mal wieder um Kopf und Kragen geredet hatte.

Und nun das. Albus hatte ihn versetzt, weil er, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, mitten in der Nacht die Schule verlassen wollte. Dabei hatte sich Severus doch so nach einem gemütlichen Abend zu zweit gesehnt.

Er seufzte erneut. Dann holte er tief Luft, stand auf und ging wieder ins Schloss. Aus der Großen Halle war noch immer Lärm zu hören. Dennoch begab er sich sofort zu dem Korridor, in dem der Raum der Wünsche lag.

Er ging dreimal an der Wand vorbei, hinter der der Raum versteckt war, und dachte dabei angestrengt:

„Bring mich zu Albus! Bring mich zu meinem Al!"

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Tür in der Wand. Severus trat vorsichtig hindurch und betrat den dahinter liegenden Raum.

Er war nicht besonders groß und wurde nur von zwei Kerzenleuchtern erhellt. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich eine weitere Tür und in einer Ecke stand ein schwarzes Sofa. Auf diesem saß Albus Dumbledore und lächelte dem Eintretenden liebevoll entgegen.

Severus stürzte auf das Sofa zu und ließ sich neben Albus fallen. Dieser legte sanft einen Arm um Severus, welcher sich noch näher an Albus schmiegte und den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Wohin gehst Du, Al? Warum musst Du mich alleine lassen?", fragte er.

Nach einem Moment antwortete Albus:

„Ich denke, ich habe einen Horkrux gefunden. Ich weiß, wo er ist und werde ihn in dieser Nacht zerstören. Vielleicht ist das die einzige Chance, ihn zu bekommen. Du sagtest, Voldemort sei nicht in Großbritannien. Also werde ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen."

Severus verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten. Seine Enttäuschung über den verpatzten Abend wich Sorge und Angst um Albus.

Er starrte ihm entsetzt in die Augen.

„Aber…", setzte er an.

„Nein, Sev. Kein aber!", unterbrach Albus ihn.

„Ich werde gehen und Du musst Dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich werde schon wohlbehalten zurückkommen. Du wirst sehen!"

„Verdammt, Albus! Ich mache mir aber Sorgen um Dich! Ich liebe Dich!", rief Severus verzweifelt.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Albus wischte sie zärtlich weg, lächelte dem aufgebrachten Severus zu und sagte:

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Sev! Aber dennoch muss ich gehen. Ich werde vorsichtig sein und verspreche Dir, dass ich ganz schnell wieder da bin! Und was kann schon groß passieren?"

„Lass mich Dich begleiten, Al! Ich komme mit und helfe Dir. Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht alleine hier verbringen in ständiger Angst um Dich!"

Bei diesen Worten war Severus aufgesprungen.

Dumbledore zog ihn sanft wieder neben sich auf das Sofa und umarmte ihn fest. Leise flüsterte er:

„Das geht nicht, Sev! Wenn die Todesser oder gar Voldemort selbst trotz allem auftauchen würden – was definitiv nicht geschehen wird, aber sicher ist sicher – würde deine Deckung auffliegen. Voldemort wäre sofort klar, dass Du nicht auf seiner Seite stehst. Und außerdem brauche ich doch jemanden, der auf die Schule aufpasst, während ich fort bin."

Severus löste sich aus der Umarmung, blickte direkt in Albus blaue Augen und sagte ernst:

„Versprich mir, dass Du wieder zurückkommst!"

Albus nickte, beugte sich vor und küsste Severus. Einige Minuten lang verloren sich Beide völlig in diesem Kuss. Severus spürte das vertraute Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, das sich von dort im ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Schließlich löste sich Dumbledore, stand auf und ging zur Tür am Ende des Raumes.

„Ich werde in den Eberkopf gehen und von dort aus apparieren. Wartest Du in Deinem Büro auf mich?"

Snape nickte.

„Al? Pass auf Dich auf!", konnte er noch sagen, bevor Dumbledore schon durch die Tür verschwunden war.

Severus lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und starrte Albus hinterher. Auf seinen Lippen konnte er noch immer den Kuss spüren, er konnte ihn schmecken. Er schmeckte wunderbar, so vertraut und sanft und irgendwie zitronig.

Einige Momente hing Severus seinen Gedanken nach. Dann war er plötzlich versucht, aufzuspringen und Albus hinterher zu stürmen. Nur mühsam beherrschte er sich und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in sein Büro. Er würde auf Al warten - wie er es versprochen hatte.

2.

In den Kerkern angekommen, ließ Severus den Blick über seinen Schreibtisch wandern. Ein großer Stapel Hausaufgaben der Viertklässler wartete darauf, kontrolliert und benotet zu werden.

„Na, da wird mir ja wenigstens nicht langweilig.", murmelte Severus vor sich hin.

Er setzte sich und begann sofort mit der Arbeit.

„Immerhin ein wenig Ablenkung.", sagte er noch seufzend, bevor er zum ersten Aufsatz griff.

Als er diesen gelesen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich gar nicht bei der Sache war. Er verschlang die Sätze, ohne deren Bedeutung zu verstehen. Er hielt noch immer den ersten Aufsatz in der Hand, obwohl es schon langsam auf Mitternacht zuging. Severus Blick war auf das Feuer im Kamin gerichtet, aber seine Gedanken waren weit fort.

_Wo Albus wohl gerade ist? Ob er den Horkrux schon gefunden hat? Er müsste doch längst zurück sein. Albus, ich brauche Dich!_

_Ob der Horkrux von ihm Besitz ergreifen könnte, so wie es das Tagebuch damals mit diesem Weasley-Mädchen gemacht hatte? Aber nein! Albus ist stark, so viel stärker als jeder Andere!_

_Er wird sicher gleich vor der Tür stehen und sich darüber amüsieren, dass ich mir solche Sorgen mache. So ist mein Albus nun mal._

Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein leises Lächeln über Severus Gesicht, welches jedoch gleich wieder verschwand.

_Sicher, der Dunkle Lord ist nicht in Großbritannien. Er sucht jemanden im Osten Europas. Aber würde er es nicht spüren, wenn einer seiner Horkruxe, ein Stück seiner Seele, zerstört würde?_

_Aber selbst wenn, bis er wieder im Land wäre, wäre Albus längst wieder sicher im Schloss. Bei mir!_

_Und Albus Dumbledore ist ja nicht umsonst der größte und beste Magier seit Hunderten von Jahren!_

Die Aufsätze der Schüler waren längst vergessen und auch jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte er langsam aber sicher verloren. Severus Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um Albus.

Eine unglaubliche Angst, diesen zu verlieren, machte sich in ihm breit, er wurde panisch, dann wieder versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen.

Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht, in der sie bei Vollmond auf den See hinausgerudert waren…

Ein seliges Lächeln lag aus Severus Lippen, als es klopfte.

Sein Herz tat einen Hüpfer, Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, er sprang auf und stürmte zur Tür. Er riss sie auf und quiekte vergnügt:

„Na endlich, Du bist wieder…"

Verwirrt brach er ab. Es war nicht Albus, der vor der Tür stand, sondern eine völlig aufgelöste Minerva McGonagall. Sie trug einen schottengemusterten Morgenmantel, der ihr bis auf die Knöchel reichte, und Pantoffeln mit dem gleichen Muster. Ihr Haar war zwar noch zu dem üblichen Knoten hochgesteckt. Einige lange Strähnen jedoch hatten sich gelöst und umrahmten nun Minervas Gesicht.

Severus stand da wie angewurzelt. Jegliches Gefühl war plötzlich aus ihm gewichen. Er suchte den Blick seiner Kollegin, die diesem aber auswich. Severus konnte Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen.

„Minerva, was ist mit Albus?", fragte er mit ruhiger, tonloser Stimme.

Er wusste einfach, dass es um Albus gehen musste. Severus waren Minervas vielsagende Blicke bei diesem Abendessen und auch schon vorher nicht verborgen geblieben. Sie wusste von ihm und Albus. Das war Severus klar.

Minerva musste sich räuspern, bevor sie antworten konnte:

„Komm mit, Severus! Rasch! Nimm Deine Tränke mit. Vielleicht kannst Du ihm noch helfen."

„Also lebt er!", stieß Severus hervor. Nun stürmten die Emotionen wieder auf ihn ein.

Unglaubliche Erleichterung darüber, dass Albus noch am Leben war. Jedoch auch unbeschreibliche Angst: ein nicht zu bändigendes Monster, das ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Während Severus kurz in seinem Labor verschwand, um seinen Vorrat mit den wichtigsten Tränken – also die gängigsten Gegengifte, Schlaf-, Schmerz- und Aufpäppeltränke, sowie verschiedene Heilsalben – zu holen, zwang er sich, ruhig zu atmen.

„Ich muss einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn ich Albus helfen will!", ermahnte er sich laut.

Er rannte zu Minerva zurück und eilte mit ihr gemeinsam durch das nächtliche Schloss.

Offensichtlich führte ihr Weg sie zum Raum der Wünsche. Als Severus ihn nach so kurzer Zeit erneut betrat, sah er genauso aus wie noch vor wenigen Stunden.

Diesmal begrüßte Albus ihn jedoch nicht mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Stattdessen lag er regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa. An einem Finger seiner rechten Hand steckte ein goldener Ring mit gespaltenem, schwarzem Stein und der Arm wirkte ungewöhnlich verkrampft.

Panik drohte Severus bei diesem Anblick zu übermannen. Minerva berührte ihn jedoch zaghaft an der Schulter und er rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Er atmete tief durch und ordnete seine Gedanken, während er an Albus herantrat und begann, ihn zu untersuchen.

Er führte einige Diagnosezauber durch und nahm schließlich eine kleine Glasphiole mit einer leuchtend grünen Flüssigkeit zur Hand. Sanft öffnete Severus den Mund des reglosen Mannes, den er so sehr liebte, und tröpfelte drei Tropfen des Trankes hinein.

Minerva McGonagall stand schluchzend daneben und sah zu.

„Es ist ein Fluch, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Severus nickte.

„Ja, ich denke schon.", bestätigte er knapp.

Er betrachtete aufmerksam Albus Körper und schließlich tauchten auf der Hand, an der der Ring steckte, drei leuchtend grüne Punkte auf

„Es ist der Ring…", murmelte er.

Severus betrachtete den verkrampften Arm genauer, führte einige komplizierte Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab aus und sprach ebenso komplizierte Beschwörungsformeln dazu.

Die Hand begann langsam, sich schwarz zu verfärben. Der obere Teil des Arms jedoch schien sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen.

Severus nickte und zog den Ring von Albus Finger. Er ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten und sah dann zu Minerva auf. Diese sah ihn fragend an und Severus erklärte:

„Es war ein schwarzmagischer Fluch, der wohl auf dem Ring lag und Albus traf, als dieser ihn an den Finger steckte. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, den Fluch in der Hand einzusperren, so dass er sich nicht weiter ausbreitet.

Wir sollten ihn schnellstmöglich in sein Bett bringen. Er muss sich ausruhen und braucht jetzt Wärme."

Minerva seufzte auf.

„Dann wird er also wieder?", wollte sie wissen.

Severus wich ihrem Blick aus. Er konnte nicht aussprechen, worüber er sich in Gedanken schon klar war. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben.

Statt auf die Frage seiner Kollegin zu antworten, fragte er:

„Hilfst Du mir, ihn nach oben zu bringen? Ich denke, ein Schwebezauber sollte hilfreich sein."

Damit raffte er seine Fläschchen und Tiegel zusammen und wandte sich zum Ausgang. Er hielt Minerva, die Albus vor sich her schweben ließ, die Tür auf.

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ein Blick in Severus' Gesicht sagte ihr, alle Fragen besser auf später zu verschieben.

So begaben sie sich zum Büro des Schulleiters, an das auch dessen private Räume angrenzten.

Auf dem Weg dorthin liefen Severus, der noch immer hinter Minerva ging, stumme Tränen über das Gesicht und er dachte fieberhaft nach.

3.

Als sie endlich an den Wasserspeiern zu Dumbledores Büro Halt machten, wischte sich Severus mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht und sprach das Passwort. Schon wenige Minuten später hatte er Albus gemeinsam mit Minerva ins Bett gelegt und gut zugedeckt.

„Ich werde ihm noch einen Schmerztrank geben. Sein Körper braucht Ruhe, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er ist sehr schwach.", sagte Severus und verabreichte Albus erneut vorsichtig den Inhalt eines kleinen Glasfläschchens.

„Severus, wann wird er wieder aufwachen?", fragte Minerva mit belegter Stimme.

Der Angesprochene sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, schrie fast

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

und brach schluchzend am Fußende von Albus' Himmelbett zusammen.

Severus konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Er musste den über ihn hinweg rollenden Gefühlen einfach nachgeben. Und im Augenblick spürte er nichts als Verzweiflung.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, spürte Severus zwei sanfte, aber kraftvolle Hände an seinen Schultern und Minerva half ihm, aufzustehen und sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, der gegenüber des Bettes vor einem kleinen Arbeitstisch stand. Dabei versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Severus wurde noch immer von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.

Also beschwor Minerva einen weiteren Stuhl herauf, setzte sich und wartete. Dabei beobachtete sie Severus. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so menschlich erlebt. Er musste Albus wirklich sehr lieben. Schon seit einigen Wochen fiel ihr immer wieder auf, wie sich der Umgang der Beiden verändert hatte. Natürlich, sie waren immer sehr vertraut miteinander gewesen, doch die Blicke, die sie sich neuerdings zuwarfen, und ihre Auren sprachen Bände. Minerva war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie die einzige war, die etwas mitbekommen hatte. Es konnte schließlich nicht jeder über die Sinne einer Katze verfügen.

Nach einer Weile wurde Severus wieder ruhiger, sein Schluchzen ebbte ab und seine Tränen versiegten. Langsam richtete er sich in seinem Stuhl auf und warf einen wehmütigen Blick zu Albus, bevor er Minerva ansah. Er räusperte sich und sagte schließlich leise und fast schon schüchtern:

„Tut mir Leid, Minerva, dass Du mich so erleben musstest. Aber…"

Sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ach, Severus, entschuldige Dich nicht! Ich weiß doch, dass ihr euch liebt. Und was ich gerade gesehen habe, nimmt mir jeden Zweifel, den ich bis jetzt noch hatte."

Severus nickte nur und sah seine Kollegin dankbar an. Diese sprach schließlich weiter:

„Aber nun sag schon: Was genau ist mit Albus? Und vor allem: Wird er wieder gesund?"

Dabei sah sie ihm ernst in die Augen.

Severus schluckte schwer und berichtete dann mit brüchiger, stockender Stimme:

„Wie schon gesagt: Ein schwarzmagischer Fluch, den ich an seine Hand binden konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sie wieder benutzen kann. Aber…"

Hier brach Severus ab.

Minervas Augen weiteten sich, ein Ausdruck des Verstehens huschte endlich über ihr Gesicht und Tränen traten ihr erneut in die Augen.

Schließlich flüsterte sie entsetzt:

„Man kann diesen Fluch nicht ewig auf die Hand begrenzen … Oder? … Er wird

sterben …Habe ich Recht?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Minervas Worte machten ihm das Ausmaß der Situation erst bewusst.

Sein Albus würde sterben und ihn alleine zurücklassen.

„Severus, nun antworte mir schon! Wie lange noch?", rief Minerva aufgebracht mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Severus sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ein Jahr. Vielleicht."

Dann begann auch er erneut zu weinen.

Severus und Minerva saßen am Tisch, ließen ihren Tränen freien Lauf und wachten über Albus Schlaf.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als Severus plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

„Sag mal, Minerva, wo und wieso hast _Du_ Albus eigentlich gefunden?"

Minerva zuckte zusammen und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

Verlegenheit war etwas, das Severus bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte, und er fragte sich gerade, was wohl der Grund dafür sein könnte, als Minerva schließlich antwortete:

„Nun ja. Du kennst den Wirt des Eberkopfes, Severus?"

„Ja. Albus hat mir erzählt, dass er sein Bruder ist. Er ist heute von dort aus disappariert.", bestätigte Severus.

„Hm. Und als er zurückkam apparierte er auch dorthin. Und, also … ich. Puh! Also: Aberforth und ich saßen gerade … ähm … im Wohnzimmer und … ja, tranken Tee.

Albus kam an, brach zusammen, rief Deinen Namen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Da haben wir ihn zurück in die Schule gebracht und ich habe Dich sofort geholt."

Minervas Rede begann stockend und das Rot ihrer Wangen wurde noch ein wenig dunkler. Doch gegen Ende hatte sie sich wieder gefasst.

„Der Ring", fragte sie noch. „Ist es einer der Horkruxe?"

Severus war überrascht.

„Du weißt davon?"

Minerva nickte.

„Ja. Ich bin schließlich schon seit Jahren Albus' beste Freundin und auch nicht ganz untätig im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen!"

Da musste Severus ihr Recht geben und er sagte:

„Ja. Natürlich. Ich denke schon, dass es sich um einen Horkrux handelt. Aber ich weiß es nicht."

Beide schwiegen wieder.

„Meinst Du nicht, dass Aberforth wissen möchte, wie es Albus geht?", fragte Severus schließlich. Minerva zögerte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", gab sie zu. „Aber ich denke schon. Kann ich Dich denn hier alleine lassen?"

„Aber sicher. Geh' nur. Und vielleicht möchtest Du Dich dann etwas hinlegen? Du siehst müde aus."

Er blickte sie fragend an. Minerva nickte dankbar und erhob sich. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, bat sie noch:

„Bitte, gib mir Bescheid, sobald sich etwas tut!"

Severus sah noch einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür und ging dann zum Himmelbett.

Er legte sich vorsichtig neben Albus und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe Dich!", flüsterte er.

Dann weinte er sich leise in den Schlaf.

4.

Er wachte erst wieder auf, als er bemerkte, dass Albus, den er noch immer umarmt hielt, begann, sich zu bewegen. Er war unruhig und murmelte immer wieder unverständliche Worte. Severus erhob sich und versuchte, Albus aufzuwecken, doch dieser war in einem Fiebertraum gefangen.

Er schaffte es nur, Albus ein wenig aufzurichten, um ihm dabei zu helfen, einen weiteren Trank gegen das Fieber und die Schmerzen, die von der Hand ausgingen, zu trinken.

Einige Minuten später zeigte sich bereits die Wirkung und Albus schlief wieder tief und fest und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Severus zog sich einen der Stühle heran, setzte sich neben das Bett und hielt Albus' unverletzte Hand.

Er war noch immer von großer Traurigkeit erfüllt. Er versuchte, klar zu denken, eine Lösung dafür zu finden, dass Albus nicht wegen dieses Fluches sterben musste.

Doch er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er betrachtete seinen geliebten Albus einfach fasziniert und ließ zu, dass sich eine Leere in seinem Kopf breit machte, die jegliches Denken verhinderte.

Eine einzelne Träne verließ Severus' Auge, rann ihm über die blasse Wange und das markante Kinn, bevor sie auf seinen Schoß tropfte und sich in der schwarzen Robe verlor.

So saß er einfach da, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, und es war ihm auch egal.

Er wurde erst aus seiner Starre gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte und er gleich darauf Minervas Stimme vernahm:

„Severus, ich bin es!"

Sie betrat den Raum mit einem Tablett auf den Armen. Sie stellte es auf dem Tisch ab, bevor sie zum Bett ging und fragte:

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Severus berichtete kurz, was in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war.

„Aber er ist noch nicht richtig wach gewesen. Er ist noch immer sehr schwach!", schloss er schließlich.

Minerva nickte bedrückt und deutete dann auf das Tablett.

„Ich habe Dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht."

Severus schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und murrte:

„Danke, ich möchte nichts."

„Aber ich bestehe darauf, Severus. Du tust weder Dir noch Albus einen Gefallen, wenn Du Dich selbst jetzt vernachlässigst. Bitte, nimm wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu Dir!"

Minerva sah ihn eindringlich an. Er seufzte, legte Albus' Hand sanft neben diesen auf die Bettdecke und erhob sich dann, um Minerva den Gefallen zu tun.

Severus stocherte lustlos mit seiner Gabel auf dem Teller herum und aß nur wenige Bissen.

Als er schließlich den Teller von sich schob, sah Minerva ihn skeptisch an.

„Du solltest…", setzte sie an, verstummte jedoch sogleich wieder, als vom Bett her ein leises Stöhnen zu hören war.

Severus sprang sofort auf, warf dabei seinen Stuhl um und eilte zu Albus.

Dessen Augenlider flatterten und er wiederholte immer wieder:

„Sev! Sev, wo bist Du? Ich will zu Severus!"

Seine Stimme klang anders als gewöhnlich. Sie war schwach und kaum mehr als ein leises Krächzen.

Severus setzte sich sachte auf die Bettkante und nahm Albus Hand in seine. Er spürte, wie dieser fest zudrückte.

„Albus, ich bin da! Ich bin bei Dir! Hörst Du mich? Kannst Du Deine Augen öffnen?"

Minerva stand gerührt daneben. Sie konnte die Verzweiflung hören, mit der Severus sprach. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, diesen unnahbaren und immer finster dreinblickenden Kollegen einmal so von Gefühlen überwältigt zu sehen, wie in den letzten Stunden und diesem Augenblick.

Endlich öffnete Albus die Augen. Er blickte sich kurz verwirrt um, fand dann die fast schwarzen Augen, die ihm so vertraut waren und die er so liebte. Er lächelte matt und hauchte:

„Severus!"

Severus erwiderte den Blick und einige unglaublich lange Minuten vergas er alles um sich herum. Albus und Severus verloren sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen.

Dieser magische Moment endete erst, als Albus versuchte, seine verletzte Hand nach Severus' Wange auszustrecken.

Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und betrachtete nachdenklich seine verfärbten, runzeligen Finger.

„Wie außerordentlich interessant!", murmelte er.

Severus blickte zu Minerva. Diese schüttelte den Kopf über Albus' Worte und formte mit den Lippen das Wort ‚Typisch!'. In ihren und auch in Severus' Augen jedoch glitzerten Tränen.

Severus blinzelte sie weg und fragte:

„Minerva, würdest Du mir bitte einen Schmerz- und einen Aufpäppeltrank vom Tisch dort drüben reichen?"

Gehorsam schluckte Albus diese und sah dann zu Minerva.

„Schön, dass Du auch da bist, meine Liebe!", sagte er.

Das Reden schien ihn anzustrengen.

„Ich fürchte, Severus wird mich noch einige Tage hier in meinem Bett festhalten."

Dazu nickte Severus energisch.

„Du übernimmst solange die Leitung der Schule, ja!"

„Aber selbstverständlich, Albus! Du siehst jetzt erst mal zu, dass Du wieder auf die Beine kommst und ich kümmere mich um alles. Mach' Dir darum mal keine Gedanken!", bestätigte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Dann atmete sie tief durch und sagte noch zu Severus:

„Ich lasse Euch dann mal alleine. Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann: Du kannst mir jederzeit Bescheid geben."

Kaum hatte sie ihren Satz beendet, wuselte sie auch schon aus dem Raum.

Severus meinte, einen lauten Schluchzer von Minerva zu hören, nachdem diese die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Sev?", fragte Albus matt. „Was ist geschehen? Wie bin ich wieder nach Hogwarts gelangt?"

Severus tat es weh, seinen geliebten Albus so schwach und hilflos zu sehen. Er glaubte, dieser Anblick und der unausweichliche Tod Albus' würden seine Seele zerreißen und sein Herz brechen.

Es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Anstrengung, diese schmerzvollen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns zu verbannen, ein liebevolles Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen und zu sagen:

„Ach Al, das können wir auch später noch besprechen. Viel wichtiger ist doch jetzt, dass Du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er eine Schüssel voller dampfender Suppe erscheinen.

Albus schaffte es, sich ein wenig in seinen Kissen aufzurichten und genoss es, sich von Severus mit der wohlschmeckenden Suppe füttern zu lassen.

Er fühlte sich bereits ein wenig besser, nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, war jedoch unglaublich müde.

Eigentlich wollte Albus wissen, was geschehen war und warum Severus ihn so besorgt und traurig musterte; doch bevor er erneut fragen konnte, fielen ihm schon wieder die Augen zu.

Severus begann, nervös im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Er fühlte sich gefangen und eingeengt, wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig.

Deshalb trat er ans Fenster, öffnete dieses und atmete tief die kühle, abendliche Luft ein. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Schulgelände schweifen. Severus konnte den See sehen und in der Ferne zwischen den Bäumen stieg eine kleine Rauchsäule empor. Anscheinend hatte Hagrid in seiner Hütte ein Feuer angezündet.

So stand er da, sah hinaus auf die Ländereien, die zu seinem geliebten Hogwarts – seinem einzigen richtigen zu Hause – gehörten und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Bisweilen warf er einen Blick auf Albus, besorgt, liebevoll, sehnsüchtig.

Erst als es dunkel wurde und eine zunehmende Mondsichel zwischen tausenden, glitzernden Sternen am tiefblauen Nachthimmel stand, schloss Severus mit einem Seufzer das Fenster, legte sich zu Albus und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er lag noch lange wach, bevor auch er endlich in einen traumlosen, erschöpften Schlaf fiel.

5.

Albus erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen, als ihn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Sonntags an der Nase kitzelten.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Als erstes registrierte er zufrieden, dass Severus neben ihm lag. Dieser schlief noch, doch Albus bemerkte, dass er nicht ganz so friedlich und entspannt aussah wie sonst. Stattdessen hatte er selbst jetzt im Schlaf noch den gleichen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wie gestern Abend.

Diese Tatsache führte Albus in seinen Überlegungen weiter. Er hatte den Horkrux gefunden und zerstört, aber was war dann passiert?

Seine nächste Erinnerung begann erst wieder, als er schon in seinem Himmelbett lag, mit Sev und Minerva um ihn herum. Seine rechte Hand hatte fürchterlich geschmerzt.

Behutsam hob er selbige nun an. Der Schmerz hatte deutlich nachgelassen, die Finger allerdings waren nach wie vor geschwärzt. Albus betrachtete seine Hand noch ein wenig genauer. Dann verstand er.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht und er blickte kurz zu Severus.

„Schade!", flüsterte er. „Wirklich schade! Ich wäre gerne länger mit Dir zusammen gewesen! Aber es soll wohl so sein, wie es ist…"

Albus dachte noch eine Weile nach, griff erste Ansätze von Ideen auf und verwarf diese. Er überlegte hin und her, war sich seiner Sache sicher, zweifelte wieder.

Schließlich murmelte er:

„Albus, sei kein dummer, alter Mann!" und fasste endlich einen Entschluss.

Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, so dass er Severus direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er betrachtete ihn einige Momente, doch er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Ganz vorsichtig, um seine Hand nicht zu sehr zu belasten, rückte er näher, schlang seine Arme um Severus' schlanken Körper und hauchte ihm zärtliche Küsse auf die Stirn, auf die Nase, auf die Lippen. Dann hielt er inne.

Severus öffnete die Augen und murrte:

„Nicht aufhören!"

Er war bereits bei Albus' Umarmung wach geworden und hatte eine Welle der Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen gespürt. Offensichtlich ging es seinem Liebsten schon etwas besser und Severus hegte die Hoffnung, dass Albus selbst vielleicht etwas gegen seine verfluchte Hand ausrichten konnte.

Doch zunächst wollte er Albus' Nähe genießen. Dieser presste seinen Mund auch sogleich wieder auf den Severus', knabberte zart an seinen Lippen und wanderte mit der Zunge über die makellosen Zähne. Severus keuchte und erwiderte den Kuss, erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher.

Albus öffnete Severus' Robe und fuhr mit einer Hand darunter. Er ließ sie über die Brust und den Rücken gleiten und wanderte dann hinab zu Severus' Hüfte.

Wohlige Schauer ließen Severus aufstöhnen und einen Moment war er versucht, sich hinzugeben. Er löste sich jedoch ein wenig von Albus, holte Atem und hielt die über seinen Körper wandernde Hand fest. Albus sah ihn bedauernd an.

Severus lächelte und sagte:

„Du solltest Dich lieber noch ein wenig schonen, Al!"

Albus setzte eine etwas beleidigte Miene auf. Daraufhin gab Severus ihm noch einen kurzen, jedoch intensiven Kuss, bei dem er ihm unablässig in die blauen Augen sah.

Schließlich setzt er sich auf, hielt noch immer Albus' Hand und fragte:

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Oh, wie fühle ich mich? Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass meine Hand sich ein wenig taub anfühlt, geht es mir eigentlich schon wieder recht gut. Aber…", Albus verstummte.

Als er nicht weiter sprach, fragte Severus:

„Aber was, Albus?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte auf:

„Weißt Du, Sev. Ich wundere mich. Verzeih, dass ich das sage, aber ich bin einer der klügsten und erfahrensten Zauberer unseres Zeitalters."

Hier nickte Severus zustimmend, was Albus mit einem dankbaren Lächeln quittierte, ehe er fort fuhr:

„Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, bin ich von sehr dunklen Mächten angegriffen worden. Ich frage mich, wieso ich noch am Leben bin. Wie kann es sein, dass der Fluch mich nicht umgebracht hat?"

Und so berichtete Severus, was geschehen war, nachdem Albus wieder im Eberkopf aufgetaucht war.

Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen, als er die Verzweiflung über Albus sicheren Tod wieder in sich aufflammen spürte, und als er geendet hatte, schluchzte er heftig und zitterte.

Doch Albus schloss ihn in seine Arme, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Als Severus sich endlich aus der Umarmung löste und Albus anblickte, fand er in dessen Gesicht jedoch nicht, was er erwartet hatte.

Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Albus ebenfalls weinen würde oder aber zumindest, dass er traurig war.

Er fand jedoch ein dankbares und glückliches Lächeln in dem ihm so vertrauten Gesicht, dem er so viele Gedanken entnehmen konnte.

Severus sah verwirrt und fragend zu Albus und er spürte etwas in der Gegend seines Herzens.

Das Glück, das Albus ausstrahlte, übertrug sich auf Severus und ließ ihn Wärme und Hoffnung spüren.

„Oh, Al! Du kannst Dich heilen, richtig? Du weißt etwas, das wir gegen diesen Fluch unternehmen können?"

Severus sprach ganz leise, kaum hörbar, so als wolle er die Worte nicht zu laut sagen, falls sie nicht stimmen sollten.

Albus erstarrte, sein eben noch so glückliches lächeln wich einem unendlich traurigem und seine Augen wurden feucht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Nein, Sev! Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, einen solch schwarzen Zauber umzukehren. Aber ich bin Dir so dankbar! Ich hätte sterben können, doch Du hast mich gerettet. Du hast mir – uns – ein ganzes Jahr geschenkt! Du bist mein Segen!"

Und erneut schlangen die Beiden die Arme umeinander. Sie versanken minutenlang in dieser Umarmung und spürten sich einfach nur.

Vielleicht intensiver als je zuvor, jetzt wo sie die Gewissheit hatten, dass ihnen höchstens noch ein Jahr blieb.

Ein Jahr – zwölf Monate – was war das schon?

Ein nicht eben kurzer Zeitraum, aber dennoch so verschwindend klein, gering und unbedeutend.

Doch Severus nahm sich fest vor, dass dieses Jahr, das er noch mit Albus verbringen durfte, das bedeutendste, schönste und größte ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe werden sollte.

6.

Ein lautes Grummeln ließ die beiden Männer aus ihrer stillen Zweisamkeit aufschrecken.

Severus musterte Albus ein wenig amüsiert.

„Hat da etwa jemand Hunger?"

Diese Vermutung wurde auch sogleich von einem erneuten Magenknurren und einem verlegenen Nicken Albus' bestätigt.

Also beschwor Severus ein reichhaltiges Frühstückstablett herauf und sie aßen gemeinsam.

Sicher, er war noch immer tieftraurig und schockiert, doch die Zuversicht und die lebensbejahende Einstellung Albus' steckten ihn an und die Anspannung der letzten Stunden begann langsam von Severus abzufallen.

Als er sich nach dem Essen erheben wollte, spürte Severus plötzlich einen leichten, stechenden Schmerz am Bein, während er sich aus dem Bett rollte. Er stand auf und ließ die Hand in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Dort fand er den Ring; eine spitze Kante des gespaltenen Steines hatte ihn durch den Hosenstoff gepiekst.

Er holte den Ring hervor und reichte ihn Albus. Der nahm ihn mit spitzen Fingern entgegen und betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich.

Severus fiel auf, dass Albus' Blick viele, sehr unterschiedliche Emotionen zeigte: Da waren Faszination und Sehnsucht, ebenso wie Trauer und Hass, Wut und vielleicht sogar Angst?

„Ist es ein Horkrux?", fragte Severus schließlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Albus verwirrt aufblickte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ob er ein Horkrux ist…der Ring?", wiederholte Severus geduldig.

„Oh, ja. Natürlich. Er ist einer. Nein: Er _war_ einer. Ich habe ihn ja zerstört. Ein weiteres Stück von Voldemort, das zu Grunde gerichtet ist.", sagte Albus leise.

Dann seufzte er und legte den Ring auf seinen Nachttisch.

Severus ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und dachte nach. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass dieser Ring mehr Geheimnisse barg, als das, ein Stück einer grausamen, zerrissenen Seele beherbergt zu haben.

Da gab es eine Frage, die ihn beschäftigte.

„Albus?", begann er.

„Mhh…?"

„Warum hast Du den Ring angesteckt? War es notwendig, um den Horkrux zu vernichten?"

Gespannt sah er Albus an.

Dieser schüttelte gequält den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick aus traurigen Augen.

„Severus, ich bin ein solcher Narr! Dumm und alt und nicht in der Lage, einer Versuchung standzuhalten!", rief Albus wütend aus.

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Severus war überrascht von diesem Ausbruch. Er griff nach Albus' Hand und flüsterte:

„Aber Al…"

Doch er wurde von eben diesem unterbrochen:

„Nein, Sev. So ist es. Genau so."

Dann fragte Albus nach einer kurzen Pause unvermittelt:

„Kennst Du das _Märchen von den drei Brüdern_?"

Ein wenig perplex antwortete Severus:

„Das von Beedle, dem Barden? Natürlich kenne ich das. Ich habe es als Kind gelesen. Die drei Brüder entkommen dem Tod, indem sie eine Brücke über einen reißenden Fluss zaubern. Sie ertrinken also nicht und dafür, dass sie den Tod so geschickt ausgetrickst haben, erhalten sie Geschenke von ihm. Nicht wahr?

Aber was hat das jetzt mit dem Ring oder den Horkruxen des Dunklen Lords zu tun?"

Während Severus gesprochen hatte, hatte Albus zustimmend genickt und sagte nun:

„So ist es, Severus. Die Geschenke waren ein unbesiegbarer Zauberstab aus dem Holz eines Elderbaumes, ein ganz besonders gut funktionierender Tarnumhang und…

…der Stein der Auferstehung: Die Heiligtümer des Todes!"

Und Albus' Blick huschte kurz zu dem Ring auf seinem Nachttisch und dann wieder zurück in Severus' Augen.

Diese weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Severus' Gedanken rasten.

_Die Heiligtümer des Todes? Die konnten doch nicht tatsächlich existieren. Das war doch nur ein Märchen, das Kindern zeigen sollte, was wirklich wichtig war im Leben. Nichts davon konnte auch nur ansatzweise der Realität entsprechen. Oder?_

Verwirrt sah Severus den Ring an, der so unscheinbar auf dem Nachttisch lag: mit gespaltenem Stein.

_Stein? Konnte das etwa der Stein der Auferstehung sein? Das war doch nicht möglich. Oder?_

Kurz sah Severus verlockende Bilder an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei ziehen:

Da waren eine ganz und gar lebendige Lily, die ihm als Freundin zur Seite stand, seine Mutter, und – viel wichtiger – ein lebender Albus.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich auch wieder an den Bruder aus dem Märchen. Er hatte sich schließlich umgebracht, weil er doch nicht die Macht hatte, die Toten gänzlich in die Welt der Sterblichen zurückzubringen. Die Toten gehörten in ihre eigene Welt.

Severus schüttelte sich kurz, atmete tief durch und flüsterte dann:

„Aber die Heiligtümer des Todes können gar nicht existieren. Das ist doch nur ein Märchen?"

Er merkte, dass dies viel eher nach einer Frage klang, als nach der sicheren Aussage, die er eigentlich hatte machen wollen. Doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht.

Eine Weile war es still im Zimmer. Dann fragte Severus schließlich:

„Albus, funktioniert der Stein?"

Tränen traten in Albus' Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", schluchzte er.

„Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte…meine Eltern…und…Ariana…ich wollte ihr doch sagen…, wie Leid es mir tut. Ich…sie…Ariana…"

Albus konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte nur stockend und mit erstickter Stimme gesprochen und nun brach er ganz ab und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Sanft nahm Severus den bebenden Albus in den Arm. Er strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken und ließ ihn einfach weinen.

Er konnte Albus so gut verstehen. Auch er hätte einer solchen Versuchung nicht widerstehen können.

Es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bis Albus sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er lehnte sich in seinen Kissen zurück und seufzte:

„Ach, Sev! Wenn ich Dich nicht hätte…"

Auf seinen Wangen glitzerten noch Tränen und Severus wusste, wie aufgewühlt Albus sein musste. Wenn es um seine Schwester, um Ariana, ging, reagierte Albus in den meisten Fällen sehr heftig: oft verzweifelt und durchflutet von Schuldgefühlen. Severus konnte das nachvollziehen.

Eigentlich wollte er Albus gerne von seinen hochgekochten Emotionen ablenken, über etwas Anderes, weniger Ergreifendes sprechen. Aber er konnte nicht.

Deshalb fragte er vorsichtig nach, dabei jede kleinste Regung in Albus' Gesicht sehr genau beobachtend:

„Gibt es die Heiligtümer des Todes? Ist es der Stein der Auferstehung, der in diesem Ring eingefasst ist?"

Albus hatte sich wieder gefasst; er antwortete sofort:

„Nun. Ich bin nicht sicher und kann gar nicht sicher sein. Es gibt viele Geschichten und Überlieferungen von unbesiegbaren und besonders mächtigen Zauberstäben und vor allem dem Elderholz werden zahlreiche magische Besonderheiten nachgesagt."

Er warf einen geheimnisvollen Blick auf seinen eigenen Zauberstab, den Severus irgendwann auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt haben musste und neben dem der Ring glitzerte.

Severus bemerkte diesen Blick, doch ehe er Genaueres erfragen konnte, fuhr Albus auch schon fort:

„Ganz ähnlich verhält es sich mit dem Tarnumhang. Es existieren unzählige davon. Die meisten von minderer Qualität, mit Desillusionierungszaubern belegt und mit rasch nachlassender Tarnwirkung.

Doch _ein_ Umhang scheint anders zu sein. Er funktionierte schon zu Deiner Schulzeit tadellos und zeigt bis heute kein einziges Anzeichen von Abnutzung oder Alterung. Stattdessen reagiert er nicht einmal auf Aufrufezauber oder Ähnliches."

„Potters Tarnumhang.", stellte Severus grummelnd fest.

„Ja, Harrys Umhang.", bestätigte Albus mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Doch ob es sich tatsächlich um diesen einen Umhang, den des dritten Bruders, den des Todes, handelt…ich weiß es nicht.

Und letztlich wäre da noch der Stein. Sieh' ihn Dir an, Severus! Siehst Du das Symbol?"

Severus war ein wenig verdutzt, nahm aber den Ring und betrachtete den Stein zum ersten Mal genauer. Darauf war tatsächlich etwas eingraviert:

Ein Kreis, umschlossen von einem Dreieck mit einem Strich als Mittelsenkrechter.

„Oh. Was, bei Merlin, hat das zu bedeuten?" Severus war ein wenig verwirrt.

„Nun ja. Es ist das Zeichen der Heiligtümer. Der Umhang als perfektes Dreieck dargestellt, der Stein als Kreis und der Strich symbolisiert den Elderstab.

Deswegen glaubte ich, den Stein der Auferstehung vor mir zu haben. Den Horkrux zu zerstören, hätte mir genügen sollen, doch ich war wie in einem Rausch, geblendet von der Hoffnung, Ariana zu sehen, mich zu entschuldigen.

Ich war dumm, ein Narr, habe in meinem Wahn vergessen, dass es sich bei dem Ring von Voldemort noch immer um ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt handelte.

Kaum hatte ich den Ring auf meinen Finger gesteckt, traf mich der Fluch. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Stein funktioniert, ob es wirklich der Stein der Auferstehung ist.

Alles wurde schwarz, ich habe Arianas Stimme gehört. Jedoch kann ich nicht sagen, ob dies nur in meinem Kopf stattfand, ob es Einbildung war, eine Auswirkung des Fluches oder Realität.

Und so, wie es aussieht, habe ich es dann wohl gerade eben noch geschafft, wieder in den Eberkopf zu apparieren, bevor ich gänzlich das Bewusstsein verlor."

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich glitzernd einen Weg aus Albus' Auge und rollte über seine Wange.

Er sah traurig aus.

Gespannt und fasziniert hatte Severus zugehört.

„Also gibt es die Heiligtümer des Todes. Ihre Existenz ist zwar – zumindest noch – nicht bewiesen, aber Du glaubst daran.", murmelte er.

„Ja, ich glaube daran.", bestätigte Albus einfach.

Stille trat ein.

Einige Minuten hingen Beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Bei Albus kehrten sie zurück in die Vergangenheit, in seine Jugend, als es einst sein Ziel war, alle Heiligtümer zu besitzen, Gebieter des Todes zu werden, für das Größere Wohl.

Severus hingegen grübelte über die Gegenwart nach, das Hier und Jetzt.

„Denkst Du, wir sollten versuchen, herauszufinden, ob es der Stein der Auferstehung ist?", fragte er schließlich.

Er war hin und her gerissen und fürchtete sich davor, den Stein zu benutzen, doch er war auch fest entschlossen, für Albus da zu sein, wenn dieser tatsächlich seinen Traum erfüllen und sich bei Ariana entschuldigen wollte.

Albus jedoch schüttelte milde lächelnd und ohne zu Zögern den Kopf.

„Nein.", sagte er.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Stein einfach einen Stein sein lassen. Die Heiligtümer zu besitzen und zu benutzen erfordert einen außergewöhnlichen, einen starken Charakter. Und den besitze ich wohl nicht, zumindest nicht in dieser Angelegenheit.

Und wenn ich aus diesen Tagen etwas gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass wir _jetzt_ leben und nur einmal. Wir sollten wohl jeden einzelnen Augenblick genießen, der uns noch bleibt.

Ich bin sicher, in spätestens einem Jahr werde ich Ariana begegnen. Und bis dahin lebe ich."

Erleichtert und gerührt nickte Severus. Er war froh, dass Albus sich so entschieden hatte.

7.

Severus stand auf und wuselte in wenig durch das Zimmer. Er wollte Ordnung machen, schwang seinen Zauberstab, ließ so die Überreste ihres Frühstückes verschwinden und rückte alle Stühle wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz.

Albus beobachtete ihn fasziniert dabei. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Severus nehmen und bewunderte die geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Er wirkte fast schon anmutig, wenn er den Zauberstab durch die Luft gleiten ließ.

Severus bemerkte, dass Albus ihn anstarrte und dabei lächelte, ein wenig _dümmlich_ lächelte.

Er trat vor das Bett, stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und fragte ganz trocken:

„Sag mal, Al: was ist los? Wächst mir ein Ringelschwänzchen? Färben sich meine Haare rosa? Oder warum entlockt mein Anblick dir so ein überaus dämliches Grinsen?"

Er konnte sich das Lachen bei dieser Frage kaum verkneifen und Albus meinte:

„Oh, aber nicht doch. Ich finde dich einfach nur wunderschön!"

Severus Miene wurde für einen Moment starr. Das hatte Albus ihm _so_ noch nie gesagt. Das hatte ihm noch nie irgendjemand so gesagt.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Aber natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Und ich sage es dir gerne immer und immer wieder: Du bist wunderschön, Severus!"

„Danke, Al!"

Severus strahlte jetzt und Albus klopfte einladend neben sich auf das Bett.

Severus überlegte nicht lange, sondern legte sich sofort zu ihm. Sogleich zog Albus ihn in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn.

Severus konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern, seine Hände in Albus' Haar zu vergraben und sich dicht an ich zu pressen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Albus machte sich wieder an den Knöpfen von Severus' Robe zu schaffen. Diesmal hielt dieser ihn jedoch nicht auf, sondern begann stattdessen, auch Albus aus seinem Umhang zu schälen.

Er setzte Küsse auf jeden Zentimeter Haut, der dabei zum Vorschein kam.

Albus Körper erbebte unter diesen sanften Berührungen und leise fragte er:

„Dann darf ich jetzt? Ich muss mich nicht mehr schonen?"

Dabei lächelte er schelmisch und Severus erwiderte amüsiert:

„Na ja, du bräuchtest schon noch Ruhe. Aber ein wenig Bewegung hat noch niemandem geschadet."

Albus wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, doch sein Mund wurde von Severus' Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen.

Ihre Zungen rangen miteinander, doch keine konnte den Kampf um die Vorherrschaft gewinnen.

Als Albus schließlich verlangend in den Kuss hineinstöhnte, löste Severus sich ein wenig und die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich. Sekundenlang.

Albus' strahlend blaue Augen hatten einen dunkleren Ton angenommen und auch Severus' Augen waren lustverhangen und von einem tieferen Schwarz als gewöhnlich.

Unvermittelt drang ein leises, aufforderndes Knurren aus Severus' Kehle und er fuhr damit fort, Albus' Körper mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden, jede erreichbare Stelle zu küssen, ihn sanft in den Hals zu beißen, nur um gleich darauf zärtlich mit der Zunge über die Abdrücke seiner Zähne zu fahren.

Albus' Hände schienen überall zu sein: sie wühlten sich durch Severus' Haar, ruhten in seinem Nacken, wanderten seinen Rücken hinab, fuhren über seinen Po, streichelten die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel. Und immer hinterließen sie heiße Spuren auf Severus' Körper.

Schließlich nahm Albus Severus' Gesicht in seine Hände, verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren aufregenden Kuss und dann lösten sie den Blickkontakt nicht mehr, während sie ineinander versanken.

8.

Später lagen sie dicht beieinander. Albus' Kopf ruhte auf Severus' Schulter und dieser strich mit einer Hand über das lange weiße Haar. Mit der anderen hielt er Albus' gesunde Hand.

Ihre Finger waren ineinander verschlungen, als wären sie eins, als würden sie zusammen gehören und einander nie wieder los lassen.

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss den Augenblick.

Albus ging es nicht anders, ihm fiel jedoch plötzlich etwas ein. Etwas von vielleicht unsagbarer Wichtigkeit.

Einen Moment rang er mit sich, ziemlich sicher, dass er die schöne Stimmung beeinträchtigen würde, wenn er es nun ansprach.

Doch er musste es tun. Also räusperte er sich:

„Severus?"

„Hm", kam es leise zurück.

„Hör mal. Voldemort hat dich doch am Donnerstag zu sich gerufen und du wolltest mir noch etwas darüber berichten?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und öffnete ruckartig die Augen. Panik durchflutete ihn.

Verdammt! Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Das war doch auch einer der Gründe, warum er am Abend, bevor Albus aufgebrochen war, um den Horkrux zu suchen, unbedingt mit ihm hatte allein sein wollen.

Neben der Zweisamkeit, nach der er sich so gesehnt hatte, gab es Neuigkeiten vom Dunklen Lord. Neuigkeiten, von denen Albus so schnell wie möglich erfahren musste. Sonst bestand die Gefahr, dass ihr beider letztes gemeinsames Jahr doch schneller endete, als ihnen lieb war.

Aber die Ereignisse hatten Severus so in Beschlag genommen, dass er daran überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht hatte. In all der Sorge um Albus war einfach kein Platz mehr für das letzte Todessertreffen in seinem Kopf gewesen, so dass er es völlig vergessen hatte. Oder hatte er es nur verdrängt?

Egal. Jetzt jedenfalls stürmte das alles wieder auf ihn ein und Wut machte sich in ihm breit.

„Severus?", fragte Albus vorsichtig nach.

„Ja. Sekunde." Severus musste kurz seine Gedanken ordnen, ein paar Mal tief durchatmen und konnte dann berichten:

„Richtig. Ein Todessertreffen. Eigentlich nichts Außergewöhnliches, es gab keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Doch nachdem alle anderen bereits weg waren, forderte der Dunkle Lord eine Unterredung mit mir alleine."

Albus hob den Kopf an und beobachtete Severus gespannt. Dieser starrte an die Decke.

„Er teilte mir zum wiederholten Male mit, wie… wie… lästig du ihm bist." Severus musste schwer schlucken.

„Das ist doch nicht Neues.", unterbrach Albus ihn. „Wir wissen schon lange, dass er mich aus dem Weg haben will."

„Ja, allerdings. Aber diesmal hat er Andeutungen gemacht. Er scheint einen Plan zu haben.

Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, meinen Geist zu verschließen, als er von dir gesprochen hat, von deinem Tod, der ihm so wichtig ist. Ich war so wütend."

„Oh, Severus. Ich kann es mir vorstellen und es tut mir unsagbar Leid, dass du das immer wieder durchmachen musst. Aber…"

„Ich weiß, Al. Ich bin der einzige, der die Rolle als Spion übernehmen kann und mir ist bewusst, wie wichtig diese ganzen Informationen im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord sind.

Dennoch: Meine Liebe zu dir macht die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

Insgesamt jedoch erträglicher. Mit dir erlebe ich Momente des Glücks in diesen schweren Zeiten."

Albus drückte Severus' Hand. Er musste darauf nichts erwidern, sie hatten schon oft darüber gesprochen und waren sich einig, dass Severus' Möglichkeit, Informationen zu beschaffen, die einzige Chance war, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Also schwiegen sie einfach kurz, bevor Albus fragte:

„Und was für einen Plan hat er?"

„Das ist ja das Problem. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er hat sich nicht klar ausgedrückt, aber es schien mir so, als hätte er jemandem den Auftrag gegeben, dich umzubringen."

„Nun. Du glaubst nicht, dass dieser Jemand dazu in der Lage ist. Richtig?"

Severus nickte.

„Völlig richtig. Aber nichtsdestotrotz sollten wir vorsichtig sein. Er ist ehrgeizig. Und dazu kommt, dass seine Ausbildung schließlich noch nicht gänzlich beendet ist."

Severus wurde bewusst, dass er den Namen noch immer nicht genannt hatte, aber er glaubte zu wissen, dass Albus bereits ahnte, um wen es sich handelte.

Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich mit Albus nächster Frage.

„Glaubst du, Draco Malfoy – ich habe ihn übrigens letzten Donnerstag in der Großen Halle vermisst – ist mit seinem Herzen ein Anhänger Voldemorts? Glaubst du, er wird es ernsthaft versuchen?"

„Nein.", antwortete Severus ohne zu zögern. „Wie gesagt: Draco ist ehrgeizig, aber eigentlich ist er en sensibler Mensch. Er möchte nicht versagen, doch ich glaube kaum, dass er es über sich bringen würde, jemanden – dich – umzubringen."

„Severus? Voldemort hat dich gebeten, ein Auge auf den jungen Mr. Malfoy zu haben?"

„Ja, das hat er."

„Gut. Ich möchte dich um dasselbe bitten."

Ein wenig erstaunt sah Severus Albus an. Dieser erklärte:

„Du hast selbst gesagt, er sei sensibel. Du bist sein Lieblingslehrer. Dir vertraut er. Ich möchte nur, dass er jemanden hat, mit dem er reden kann, wenn er das möchte."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Severus.

Albus vertiefte sich in seine eigenen Gedanken. Irgendwann vor Stunden – es kam ihm vor wie Ewigkeiten – hatte er diesen einen, immens bedeutsamen Entschluss gefasst.

Und nun erfuhr er, wenn auch nur vage, von Voldemorts Vorhaben. Albus fiel es jetzt wie Schuppen von den Augen und das gesamte Ausmaß der Situation wurde ihm bewusst.

Und er erschrak ein wenig darüber, wie sehr Voldemorts Plan sich mit seinen Vermutungen deckte und wie gut sein Entschluss – eigentlich war es mehr ein Wunsch, den es aber noch zu äußern galt – als einzelnes Teil in dieses gigantische Puzzle passte, dass sich Voldemorts Vernichtung nannte und erst mit dem guten Harry als letztes Teil gelöst werden konnte.

Offensichtlich war bereits jetzt die Zeit gekommen, diese Entscheidung bekannt zu geben oder vielmehr, den Wunsch zu offenbaren.

Eigentlich hatte Albus noch warten wollen. Severus war zwar stark, stärker als jeder andere, den er kannte, doch die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten ihn schon mitgenommen. Und Albus wusste genau, wie Severus reagieren würde. Es würde alles andere als leicht werden, ihn zu überzeugen.

Unterdessen sann Severus traurig darüber nach, wie eng das Thema Tod in letzter Zeit mit Albus verknüpft war: Der Fluch, den er fast nicht überlebt hatte, dann ein einziges Jahr und nun der Dunkle Lord, der ein Kind zu Albus Mörder machen wollte.

Und dennoch schien Albus auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise einverstanden damit zu sein. Er verzweifelte nicht, er akzeptierte den Tod und wollte die restliche Zeit so gut wie eben möglich ausnutzen – und zwar in allen Bereichen.

Das passte zu Albus und imponierte Severus. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass noch etwas dahinter steckte. Er kannte Albus zu gut und war sich absolut sicher, dass er noch irgendetwas im Schilde führte.

Albus regte sich und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Severus kam ihm zuvor. Schnell stellte er seine Frage, die ihm außerordentlich wichtig zu sein schien:

„Albus, hast du Angst vor dem Tod?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte auf. Er befürchtete, dass Severus die Situation mit seinem analytischen Verstand ebenfalls schon zu einem großen Teil erfasst hatte. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er auch bereits, was Albus nun gleich ansprechen würde. Doch es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Also antwortete er:

„Dass du das fragst, trifft sich ungemein gut. Nein, Severus. Ich fürchte den Tod nicht. Nicht mehr."

„Das dachte ich mir.", murmelte Severus. Ihm war völlig klar, worum Albus ihn gleich bitten würde. Er kannte ihn einfach zu gut, wusste, wie er dachte, wie sein Verstand arbeitete.

Verzweiflung und Furcht stiegen in ihm auf. Er wagte nicht, den Gedanken konsequent zu Ende zu denken, geschweige denn, ihn in Worte zu fassen.

Albus setzte sich auf, ließ Severus' Hand aber nicht los. Er sah ihn an und sagte:

„Sev, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten. Um einen sehr großen Gefallen. Kannst du mir versprechen, etwas für mich zu tun?"

Severus fühlte sich seltsam leer und blieb zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sehr ruhig. Ehrlich erwiderte er:

„Albus, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann. Nicht sicher, ob ich das will."

„Darf ich erklären?", fragte Albus. „Höre mich an und triff dann deine Entscheidung, ja?"

Severus nickte und Albus begann:

„Nun, es ist so, dass ich schon in dem Moment, als mir klar wurde, dass dieser Fluch mich über kurz oder lang umbringen würde, den Entschluss fasste, dich zu fragen. Es ist egoistisch, aber ich möchte nicht qualvoll und langsam durch schwarze Magie sterben. Ich wollte dich darum bitten, mir behilflich zu sein, wenn es soweit ist…"

Hier fuhr Severus energisch in eine sitzende Position. Albus hatte genau das gesagt, was Severus erwartet hatte. Es nun zu hören, verscheuchte die seltsame Leere in ihm.

Plötzlich war Severus wütend und leise zischte er:

„Albus! Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst? Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Mehr als mein Leben. Und du fragst mich trotzdem, ob ich bereit bin, dich umzubringen! Ich soll dich töten?"

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus, ich frage dich nicht trotzdem. Ich frage dich deswegen. Weil du mich liebst. Es ist der Wunsch eines alten Mannes würdevoll und mit Liebe in den Tod begleitet zu werden. Wenn ich weiß, dass du bei mir bist, wenn ich sterbe, mir hilfst, mich liebst, dann habe ich keinen Grund mehr, den Moment meines Todes zu fürchten. Kannst du das verstehen, Severus?"

Widerwillig musste sich Severus eingestehen, dass er sehr wohl verstand, nur zu gut. Mit beinahe trotziger Miene nickte er und flüsterte:

„Und dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass ich es kann."

Albus umfasste Severus' Hand fester und bat sanft:

„Lass mich zu Ende erklären."

Und als Severus nicht widersprach, fuhr er fort:

„Mit dem, was du eben über Voldemorts Pläne berichtet hast, ist mir einiges klar geworden. Und dir vermutlich auch. Neben meinem eigenen, selbstsüchtigen Wunsch, möchte ich unter keinen Umständen, dass Draco Malfoy zum Mörder wird. Du musst ihn davor beschützen. Darüber hinaus bin ich sicher, dass Voldemort genau die Absicht verfolgt, dass du derjenige sein sollst, der mich letztendlich aus dem Weg räumt. Andernfalls hätte er dir nicht aufgetragen, auf Draco zu achten. Er will die Malfoys strafen und den Jungen testen.

Keiner von seinen Todessern hat die Möglichkeit, mir so nahe zu kommen, wie du, Severus. Es passt alles zusammen. Du musst derjenige sein, der mich tötet. Und ich für meinen Teil kann mir keinen besseren Tod wünschen."

Severus blickte Albus in die Augen und sah, dass diese feucht glänzten.

Seine Wut war verraucht. Er konnte nachvollziehen, warum es so sein sollte. Wahrhaben wollte er es nicht. Von tiefer Trauer erfüllt fragte er:

„Es muss so sein, nicht wahr?"

Albus nickte.

„Und es ist auch tatsächlich dein sehnlichster Wunsch?"

Eine Träne rollte über Albus' Gesicht und er sagte:

„Ja, mein letzter und sehnlichster Wunsch, den ich an dich richte."

Severus war aufgewühlt. Er nahm Albus in den Arm, auch ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab.

„Gut", hauchte er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich werde es tun, wenn du mich darum bittest, Albus. Aber ich lasse dich keine Sekunde früher gehen als unbedingt notwendig."

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin."

In Severus tobte ein Sturm. Er konnte kaum glauben, worauf er sich da gerade eingelassen hatte. Er würde Albus umbringen. Und das, wo er sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen konnte und wollte.

Er glaubte, seine Seele würde daran zerreißen. Doch er liebte Albus und in der Liebe musste man Opfer bringen. Das hatte das Schicksal anscheinend so für ihn vorgesehen.

Und für Albus war Severus bereit, alles zu tun.

Jedoch reifte in Severus in diesem Augenblick die Gewissheit, dass er nicht viel länger leben würde als Albus.

Er würde seine Aufgabe im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord erfüllen, sein Bestes geben. Für Albus.

Er würde keine Gefahr meiden, jedes Risiko eingehen und wenn ihm dann der Tod dabei begegnete, würde er ihn willkommen heißen, als alten Bekannten, der ihn zu seinem geliebten Albus würde bringen können.

9. Epilog

**Etwa ein Jahr später**

[„Draco, tu es, oder geh beiseite, damit einer von uns -'', kreischte die Frau, doch genau in diesem Moment sprang die Tür zum Turmerneut auf und da stand Snape, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und seine schwarzen Augen huschten über die Szene, von Dumbledore, der an der Mauer zusammengesackt war, über die vier Todesser mitsamt dem wütenden Werwolf bis hin zu Malfoy.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Snape", sagte der schwerfällige Amycus, Augen und Zauberstab gleichermaßen auf Dumbledore gerichtet, „der Junge ist offenbar nicht fähig –''

Doch noch jemand hatte Snapes Namen ausgesprochen, ganz leise.

„Severus…"

Dieser Laut jagte Harry mehr Angst ein als alles, was er den ganzen Abend über erlebt hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore flehte.

Snape sagte nichts, sondern trat vor und stieß Malfoy grob aus dem Weg. Die drei Todesser wichen wortlos zurück. Selbst der Werwolf wirkte eingeschüchtert.

Snape starrte Dumbledore einen Moment lang an, und Abscheu und Hass zeichneten sich auf den harten Zügen seines Gesichts ab.]

_Es ist soweit. Ich muss es tatsächlich tun und ich hasse mich dafür._

_So. Unter diesen Umständen._

_Albus._

_Es tut so weh, dich so zu sehen, dich nicht noch ein letztes Mal in den Arm nehmen zu können, dich nicht zum Abschied küssen zu dürfen._

[„Severus … bitte …"]

_Du musst es jetzt tun, Sev. Die Zeit ist gekommen._

_Es tut mir unendlich Leid._

_Aber ich werde auf dich warten._

_Ich liebe dich, Severus!_

[Snape hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Dumbledore.]

_Ich liebe dich, Albus!_

[„Avada Kedavra!"]

Und mit diesen Worten brach Severus' Herz.

**Etwa ein Jahr später**

Ein weiteres Jahr verging, in dem Severus lebte, Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, offiziell für den Dunklen Lord kämpfte und doch auf der Seite des Phönixordens stand, Potter unterstützte und mit all seinen Kräften versuchte, das Gute siegen zu lassen.

Ein Jahr mit gebrochenem Herzen, zerrissener Seele, keinem einzigen Moment des Glücks, keinem Lächeln.

Und dann – endlich – kam der Tag der Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Der Dunkle Lord rief ihn in die Heulende Hütte und Severus wusste, dass es nun so weit war.

Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und er würde erlöst werden, Albus wieder treffen, im Tode mit ihm vereint sein.

Was musste er noch erledigen, bevor er endlich gehen durfte? Seiner Rolle gerecht werden. Protestieren, den Zauberstab gegen den Dunklen Lord erheben.

Jedoch nur halbherzig.

Was denn? Nagini? Die Schlange sollte ihn töten?

Egal, Hauptsache, es war bald vorbei.

Potter: Er brauchte die Erinnerungen. Lilys Junge. Er würde es schon schaffen.

Und jetzt?

Er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Er durfte gehen.

Glück durchflutete Severus, als er sich endlich auf den Weg zu Albus machen durfte.


End file.
